1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine that controls a fuel injector of the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 8-135491 is known as a controller which controls the amount of fuel injection to an automobile internal combustion engine based on the opening level of a throttle valve mounted to an intake system. The controller detects the opening level .theta..sub.TH of a throttle valve at each engine cycle and retrieves a fuel increment correction coefficient from a map in accordance with .DELTA..theta..sub.TH =.sub.TH (current value)-.theta..sub.TH (previous value) which is the difference between .theta..sub.TH (previous value) detected previously and .theta..sub.TH (current value) detected currently. Then, the amount of fuel injection is determined by multiplying this fuel increment correction coefficient to a reference amount of fuel injection that is determined from the number of revolutions of an internal combustion engine and the intake manifold pressure.